Layflat Wild Talents
It's Godlike! It's Wild Talents! It's both! Our Other4 campaign is a gritty Supers campaign that takes place during the beginning of World War II. In a world on fire, four superheroes (known as "Talents") are recruited by the United States Secret Service to detect and protect other Talents in the Homeland for the war effort. Not even the President knows who they are, but they will have an immeasurable impact in the War to end all Wars. When adding pages and links for the campaign, please add a line that says . This is a template that adds boilerplate text to the top as well as adds the page to the Layflat Wild Talents category, per the rpg.wikia's policy. Also, when creating new pages, try to add a (LORE) to the end of the link so that it doesn't interfere with other wikis on RPG Wikia. For example, Template Page = Rules = * Godlike Talent * LORE House Rules * Capacity Tables ** Mass Capacity ** Range Capacity ** Speed Capacity * An Explanation of Defense Rolls = Characters = * Dan "Mitch" Mitchell - AKA Daylight Saving Man. Manipulates Light. * Charity "Shade" Swift - Former Cat Burglar, turned Talent. Manipulates Shadows. * Susan "Puddles" Brooks - AKA Aquarius. Manipulates Water. * Henry "Deja Vu" Brown - Former FBI Agent. Manipulates Time. * Doris Pearl - Super Scientist. = Non-Player Characters = These are characters who appear either centrally in a Layflat Wild Talents session or are recurring characters. (In order of appearance) * Agent Richard Price - Secret Service Agent, handler for the team. * Abraham Bailey - Owner of the Chicago Inquisitor newspaper. * Ricardo Giovanni - Talent rescued in Chicago, IL during Season 1 Episode 1. * Joseph Freeman - Talent rescued in Elwood, IN during Season 1 Episode 2. * Emil "The Shade" Broaden - Deceased British Talent, paramour of Charity Swift * Lloyd "Bulldog" Feit - British Talent, current personal bodyguard for President Roosevelt. * Lawrence "The Indestructible Man" Moreland - First US Talent, unwitting nemesis of Puddles. * Maxwell Wilson - Senior editor of the Chicago Inquisitor newspaper. * Michael Wembley - Sports writer for the Chicago Inquisitor newspaper. * Mavis Tapping - Head of the typing pool for the Chicago Inquisitor * Chris Pinelli - A big Talent with a big sweet tooth. * Cesare Jimenez - Cuban who creates smokescreens. * Paradox - A rival? An enemy? A rival? This time-traveling Talent keeps his cards close to his chest. = Other Discovered Talents = These are dossiers of Talents who are discovered by the PCs, but aren't central characters (NPCs) in a Layflat Wild Talents session. When writing up a dossier, don't forget to write the date of discovery along with the entry. (In order of discovery) *Presto the Great - Recruitment ongoing, discovered December 31st, 1941 *Dactyl, the uh, finger of fate - recruited January 4, 1942 *Brainfood - recruited January 7, 1942 *Roof Rat - recruited January 9, 1942 *The Periodic Table - recruited January 16, 1942 *The Ice Man - recruited January 22, 1942 *The Compulsive Clown - recruited January 29, 1942 *The Immovable Object - recruited January 29, 1942 *The Inexplicable Explosion - recruited February 12, 1942 *Jinx - recruited February 28, 1942 *Abe Froman - recruited March 3, 1942 *That Masked man - recruited April 15, 1942 *Mona Mantle - investigated May 24, 1942 = Season 1 Episode Summaries = * Episode 1 - The Fastest Italian Immigrant in the World - Getting the band together and saving a fast Italian man from the Mafia. * Episode 2 - A Very "Talented" Christmas - Stalking a werewolf in Elwood, IN. * Episode 3 - A Tale of Two Shades - AKA Puddles versus the Indestructible Man. * Episode 4 - Paper Trail - An unusual Talent terrorizes Hiram, IL. * Episode 5 - The Great Chocolate Robbery - A big man with a sweet tooth. * Episode 6 - Dan Would Rather Get Shot - ...than get Truth Serum. * Episode 7 - At the Copa, Copacabana - The team goes to Cuba * Episode 8 - Oily Business - The team investigates Standard Oil and the Thule Society * Episode 9 - It's in the Cards - The team attempts to find a gambler in Chicago. * Episode 10 - Love Potion Number 8 - The team meets an alchemist talent in Peru, IN. * Episode 11 - Reservations - The team goes to a Hopi Indian reservation. * Episode 12 - To be determined - Tornado episode * Episode 13 - Den you get da sugar... - Sugar Refinery episode * Episode 14 - To be determined - Dynamo! * Episode 15 - To be determined * Episode 16 - Our Secret Underground Lair in Maine * Episode 17 - We're not in Kansas anymore - ripped from the movies! = The World of Godlike = * The Chicago Inquisitor - Trashy tabloid newspaper where the team works as a cover. * Dear Captain Talent - A friend to answer all your pesky talent-based questions. * Current Timeline - And so it came to pass... the current timeline of the campaign. * Goldberg Science - Great Scott!! * Culture of the 1940s ** 1941 ** 1942 ** 1943 ** 1944 ** 1945 = Links and Resources = * LORE Quotes - The new quotes page. * Layflat Quotes - Our other quotes page. * World War 2 net - Information about World War 2. * HistoryNet - Articles about World War 2. * Chronology of World War 2 - This is a PDF that gives detailed information about music, movies, books, culture, and other aspects of World War 2, in a "Cliff Notes" style. * Washington University - Washington University's World War 2 web page.